


Offer, The

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-09
Updated: 2004-03-09
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Maybe Jayne won't turn down this offer.





	Offer, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** another blurb in my "Bits of Time" universe

  
Author's notes: another blurb in my "Bits of Time" universe  


* * *

The Offer

## The Offer

### by Starrbaby

"Now, see, that's where I have a bit of a problem. " Mal said rubbing his chin, "I don't think this business transaction will work unless you pay me half now and half when we rendezvous." 

"Fine" grumbled the rough faced man with the scar over his left eye. "Yer hard man to work with, Reynolds." 

"Oh, and you're the most cooperative crook I've ever run 'cross, Grouper?" 

Grouper batted his eyelashes sarcastically, "Well, yeah!" 

Mall rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand palm up. 

Grouper shoved a stack of money into Mal's open hand, "Just get to New Cali in less than three days. I'll get my cargo, and you'll the rest of your money." 

Mal stuffed the notes into his pants pocket, and slammed back a shot full. "Sure thing. Now, scurry along and let me and crew enjoy our landing." 

Grouper worked his way toward the door of the bar, but slid around the corner and watched Mal and his crew. With a bit of watching, he was bale to pick out a few people that he knew for sure were in close quarters with the captain. 

The tall dark haired one who dressed a bit like a man, but was definitely shaped like a woman, was most likely his second in command. Perhaps she would do. No, she'd be too loyal. Grouper'd probably get his teeth kicked in if he spoke to her. Besides, a woman like that probably has a pretty big and mean feller watching after her. 

That little squirt giggling next to them was defiantly a worker in the engine room. Either that or she was ruttin' the mechanic; she was covered in engine grease. Naw, she wouldn't do, she probably couldn't even hold a gun strait. 

Grouper's eyes fell on a large man with his gun slung on his hip for everyone to see. Ah ha! The hired gun! He probably wasn't on that ship for anything but the money. He'd do just fine. 

Grouper reached out and grabbed the arm of a working girl who strode past him. He slipped a few shining coins into her palm. "Go tell that man I want ta speak with him, but don't make it obvious." He watched as the girl sauntered up to the man and basically threw herself onto his hip. 

While clinging to him, the girl whispered in his ear. The huge man wrapped his arm around the girl's waist and looked over in Grouper's direction. He nodded slightly and dismissed the girl with a slight swat on her bottom. 

The large man downed the rest of his drink and sat the mug on the bar. He walked over to Grouper and stared down at the shorter man, "Yeah? What?" 

Grouper moved his head towards the door indicating he wanted the mercenary to go with him outside. 

"You ain't my type, lil' man." The large man scowled. 

"Oh, don't be so full of yerself. I've a business proposition for ya." 

Grouper led the way to the alley behind the bar. The large man followed but kept his hand on his gun the entire time. 

Grouper looked up at the hulking grouch, "What's yer name?" 

"Why should I tell you?" 

"Listen, I just wanna know so I can talk with ya. Yer the hired gun an' muscle on Reynolds' ship, huh?" 

"Yeah?" the man said slowly. 

"Well, I'm Len Grouper. He's hauling some cargo for me ta New Calli." 

"Yeah, heard we were headin' that way . . . .My name's Cobb." 

"That yer first or last name?" 

"Don't matter. That all yer gettin'." 

"Fine then, Mr. Cobb" Grouper looked at his fingernails, "I have bit of an offer fer ya." 

"Go ahead." 

"I've already given Captain Reynolds half the payment he wants. Now, that's quite a bit. Now, ta be honest, I wasn't gonna give him any, if you get my drift." 

"Really . . ." Cobb's eyes narrowed a bit. 

"Now, yer just the hired gun, so I figured you wouldn't mind doin' a bit 'o dirty work to get a nice chunk of money. . . .All you gotta do is make sure that the Captain don't make it to our rendezvous with the cargo." 

Cobb looked puzzled. 

"Now, I want the cargo ta' get ta' New Cali, an' I want the ship ta' get there too. Just no Captain Renyolds. You get me?" 

"Yeah, I get you." 

"You make that happen, I don't have to pay the other half 'a my payment, and you can keep the first part I've done given him." 

Cobb looked as if he were digesting these instructions. 

"Now," said Grouper, "I'm sure I'm not the first one ta' be makin' an offer to ya like this. " 

"No, you sure ain't." 

"Have you taken an offer like this before?" 

"Not on the Capt'n." 

"Turned on crew then, huh?" 

"Yeah." 

"How'd that turn out for ya?" 

"Yer too nosy, lil' man." Cobb knit his eyebrows together. 

"Sorry," Grouper put his hands up with his palms facing Cobb. "Just askin'." He dropped his hands to his sides, "so, you in?" "Whatta 'bout the crew?" 

"If'n they don't get in the way, I don't care." 

"Mkay. See ya in New Cali" Cobb turned and went back into the bar, probably to find himself that whore that Grouper has sicked on him earlier. 

Grouper smiled. That was much easier than he had expected. He guessed there was some personal reason that Cobb wanted off that ship. He didn't care though, it wasn't his business, and people with a vengeance were easier to manipulate. 

Please post a comment on this story.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **The Offer**   
Series Name:   **Bits of Time**   
Author:   **Starrbaby**   [email]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG**  |  **gen**  |  **4k**  |  **03/09/04**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Jayne, Other \- one of Mal's "clients"   
Summary:  Maybe Jayne won't turn down this offer.   
Notes:  another blurb in my "Bits of Time" universe   
  



End file.
